Rock With Woody Woodpecker
Rock With Woody Woodpecker is the eighth and final video in the Woody And The Camping Gang series. It was released exclusively in Neiman Marcus stores on August 1, 1991. This video had a wide release on January 29, 1992. Plot Curtis's mother takes the Camping Gang and Woody Woodpecker (still a stuffed toy doll) to the studio where she works. While there, Woody And The Camping Gang tour the studio on their own, while producing their own show. From a cereal commercial set and a puppet show and the six little ducks and teddy bears and the US flag and an island paradise and a make up place to a jungle, the show is filmed along with many props in the studio. With the power of imagination and some movie magic, anything is possible when Woody's around. Educational Theme: The parts of a Movie Studio / Ways to Protect the Earth Cast * Woody Woodpecker (Voice: Grace Stafford, Costume: David Joyner) * Chilly Willy (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Dao Knight) (cameo) * Scott (Brian Eppes) * Lisa (Leah Gloria) * Mindy (Becky Swonke) * Curtis (Alexander Jhin) * Angel (Rickey Carter) * Nita (Jessica Zucha) * Curtis's Mother (Lourdes Regala) The Camping Gang's New Friends * Lindsey Alley (Lauren King) (debut) * Jennifer (Alexis Harris) * Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) * AJ (Ajay Reddy) Song List # Woody And The Camping Theme Song # We Are Barney and the Backyard Gang # Help Protect the Earth # Apples and Bananas # Down By the Bay # Six Little Ducks # Me and My Teddy # My Dear Country # Yankee Doodle Dandy # Tingalayo # I Can Laugh # The Frog on a Log # Good Manners # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? Trivia * This video marked: ** The last time the Camping Gang version of the "Woody And The Camping Gang Theme Song" is used. ** The final appearances of Mindy played by Becky Swonke and Curtis played by Alexander Jhin. ** The first appearance of Lindsey Alley. She would later become a regular cast member for the first 3 seasons of Woody Woodpecker & Friends. ** The only appearances of AJ, Joseph, Jennifer and Curtis's Mother. ** The final time Dao Knight performs as Chilly Willy. ** The first time the "Cartoon Showtime" song wasn't performed. * This video was originally a Neiman Marcus exclusive, as part of their Woody Woodpecker Boutique. ** As part of this partnership, the video had several local premieres in the Dallas area. By being an In-Circle Club member, Nieman Marcus customers were able to purchase packages that included a theater viewing of the video. * References: ** Woody Woodpecker in Concert: The quote, "Let's do that song we did in our concert." ** The Camping Show: The duck umbrellas. * Rickey Carter is uncredited for this video. * On the producer's slate, it has the name Woody Woodpecker & Friends, which happens to be the name of the (then upcoming) television show in production in 1991. * On January 16, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Woody's Rockin' Rhyme Time (along with Woody's Rhyme Time Rhythm). Category:Woody And The Camping Gang Category:Woody Woodpecker Videos Category:1991 Category:Classic Collection